Explosion-proof receptacle housings and enclosure systems are used in many different industrial applications. Such explosion-proof receptacle housing and enclosure systems may be used, for example, in military applications, onboard ships, assembly plants, power plants, oil refineries, petrochemical plants, and other harsh environments. At times, the equipment (e.g., variable frequency drives (VFDs)) located inside such explosion-proof receptacle housing and enclosure systems is used to control motors and other industrial equipment. Other equipment that operates on a switch and/or uses electricity may also be located inside an explosion-proof enclosure.
At times, a user may need to operate a switch, located inside the explosion-proof enclosure, to change a mode of operation of one or more components inside the explosion-proof enclosure. A handle or knob, mechanically coupled to the switch located inside the explosion-proof enclosure, may be located on an outer surface (e.g., on the door) of the explosion-proof enclosure. In such a case, the user may operate the handle or knob to change the position of the switch without opening the explosion-proof enclosure.